


Monkey Business

by cheshirejin



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheshirejin/pseuds/cheshirejin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ri, I’ve had a really bad day,” Mine said leaning closer to him. “I don’t need to tell you why, but Hatori will be here to see me tomorrow morning and then I probably won’t know you any more. I’d ask for a hug but since… could I have a kiss?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monkey Business

Title: Monkey Business  
Author: cheshirejin  
Rating: M  
Word Count: 1308  
Summary: Very alternate pairing starring Ritsu Sohma and Mine Kurimae

  


  


“I am so wretched I can’t even look at myself in the mirror anymore, can’t face what I have done. I want to end it all. I can I know, if I can just make it home. I have the bottle of mother’s pills I have so carefully collected over the years. One at a time. Never too many; so it wouldn’t run her prescription short. True some of the older ones might not be potent anymore, but there are enough I think. Of course I don’t want to do that to her. Mother would be so hurt having to make apologies for my suicide to everybody. I have been waiting to let her go first, to spare her the trouble. Until now, now I am not sure I can face another day. Why am I so pathetic? Mine has always been so nice to me. I can’t face her, I can’t go on living. Not after this…”  
  
Flashback to earlier that evening:  
  
Ritsu had let himself into the flat, he pretty much lived there on the weekends these days. It was the easiest way to avoid the loud and crowded partying in his dorm. Mine was very kind to offer a place for him to go read or watch TV and a spare futon in the living room to sleep on. He wondered once more if Ayame had told her about the curse, of course he couldn’t ask, but she seemed to understand his need to avoid crowds none the less. Tonight she was already home, laying flat on her back across the futon. She seemed to notice him come in but didn’t make any move to get up and greet him like she normally would. Maybe she was sick or something? He sat next to her, carefully not wanting to risk any chance of transforming. He chewed his lower lip a bit then leaned forward tentatively shaking her shoulder, “are you ok?” He asked a worried look on his face.  
  
“Yesh, jusht drunk.” she replied giggling a bit, The smell of sake thick on her breath. She reached out and patted him on the hand to reassure him. The simple touch felt so nice he unconsciously began stroking his fingers along hers rather than break contact. “Ri, I’ve had a really bad day,” Mine said leaning closer to him. “I don’t need to tell you why, but Hatori will be here to see me tomorrow morning and then I probably won’t know you any more. I’d ask for a hug but since… could I have a kiss?” she asked with a shrug.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. A soft friendly kiss she returned in kind, twining her fingers with his to hold hands. He started to back off, and she lifted her head from the futon to catch his lower lip and draw him back down with her. He made a small whimper as she accidentally bit him in the process, and she backed off. He pushed his lips back to hers on instinct. She ran her tongue along his lips coaxing him into opening his mouth she kissed her deeply. He did his best to return the kisses still kneeling beside her trying not to make a monkey out of himself literally. How could he even think of doing this? She was drunk and his friend, he shouldn’t take advantage, but the way she was kissing him right now. The way she looked at him it was clear she wanted this too. He was confused and his body was screaming for attention of a kind he had never really allowed himself to focus on before. He didn’t want to be like the monkeys in the zoo Shigure had taken him to when he was younger. His cousin had teased him ever since about little monkeys playing with themselves. So far he had been able to keep from touching himself, but now this was different. He was already so hard it hurt, but he had felt that ache many times before, and he could cope. This time there was someone else to consider, and she was currently running a hand up his thigh toward the place he wanted her to touch most. He wasn’t sure what would happen when she reached it, but it felt so very good. She had his shirt unbuttoned and off of him before he even noticed she had been that close to his chest. Then she sat up next to him, not touching him any more, he felt like he was being drawn toward her, like some sort of magnetic pull he fought against it, she stood up and staggered across the room. He thought for a second maybe she was going to leave. She went over to the shelf where she kept her purse she picked it up but she didn’t continue on out the door. Instead she reached in and fished around coming back with something in her hand.  
  
“Lie back Ritsu,” she told him. “I think we can do this if I am careful.”  
  
He tried to ask what she meant but she just shushed him and started unbuttoning his pants. He felt a bit embarrassed and started blushing. She stopped then and stood up drunkenly swaying back and fourth a bit. She reached behind her and unzipped her dress pulling it off in a fluid motion. Then she reached back and unhooked her bra dropping it to the ground as well. “Better?” she asked. He just stared at her and nodded, not really thinking with his brain anymore. She went back to taking the rest of their clothes off.  
She fought with the wrapper on the condom finally ripping it open with her teeth. Then after gently slipping the condom onto him she positioned herself so she straddled his hips and paused. “You ready for this Ritsu?” she asked.  
  
He panted nervously and gulped. Shigure had always told him the first time would hurt; he nodded slightly and braced himself for it. It didn’t hurt; In fact it was the exact opposite of hurt. It was the most beautiful, pleasant feeling he had ever felt in his life. He wanted it to last forever. He felt so relaxed, so euphoric, he felt tension returning to his world as Mine sped up her movements but he concentrated on his breathing recapturing the bliss he had felt at first. She moaned and writhed on top of him, her hands behind her, braced on his thighs so she couldn’t pitch forward onto him. Her body tensed then relaxed. Then she started moving again, he watched her chest heaving and bouncing, this was heaven. Before long her movements began speeding up again and she bucked her hips grinding down onto him mercilessly. Everything felt so beyond good. The tension returned and this time he couldn’t fight it, his muscles tightened to the point he was sure only his head and heels were touching the futon under him and then it happened. Over twenty years of sexual frustration released, he moaned, and shuddered and one word came out of his mouth, a name over and over again. Tears fell down his cheeks, and not the usual tears of shame and self-loathing but tears of relief and release. Mine sat panting for a few seconds then carefully dismounted and slid over beside him, stroking his hair back on his forehead “You all right?”  
  
He nodded, and then it registered. What an awful thing he had just done. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom locking the door behind him. How could he have done it? She was drunk, and he had taken advantage. How could he face her, how could he have let it happen? And why in that moment of total bliss had he found himself calling out Shigure’s name?

  


  



End file.
